For Your Information
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia decide some realisations are needed so use the only method they know how - each other... with surpirsing consequences...


Disclaimer: As ever I hate saying it but I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'I so need this.' JJ said taking a long leisurely sip of her drink as her; Emily and Penelope turned away from the bar and walked back to their table.

'If you don't slow down you'll be getting another before we sit back down.'

'Even better.' Emily and Penelope laughed at JJ's eagerness for a good unwinding; they all laughed more as they sat down.

'What you girls drinking?'

'Dirty Martini's.' Penelope told them, her tone almost seductive, her eyes on Derek Morgan as he sat opposite her.

'How dirty is it baby girl?'

'Filthy.' She near enough purred.

'Okay you too get a room!' JJ said as she gulped hers down.

'Well you're going to need one soon kitten, you're downing them like it's fruit juice.'

'I want to relax...'

'And you will... you and junior G-man can go and shake a leg soon.' They laughed, she was right, as soon as those two got together no one else worried.

'Come on Emily, let's go dance.'

'Let me finish this... it's too good to leave... or well let JJ have it.' She teased, she knew the case had been hard on JJ but she didn't realise she needed such a release as this.

'I better get a dance out of you later.'

'Oh you will don't worry Hotch.' Emily said with a wink and took a sip of her drink, it was hard not being attracted to the boss, she found it almost magnetic from day one and every day it grew.

'Hey baby girl... let's dance...' He winked at her and smiled, he knew she knew what he was up to.

'Sure thing handsome...' She placed her drink down. 'Now JJ, honey, you want the rest of my drink, you have it but I expect a replacement.' She teased and left taking Derek's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

'You ready?'

'I'd say give it a couple of more moves, really get them watching.' Penelope told him aware of Emily and JJ staring at them as they danced closer than usual, Derek ignoring taps from tall superficial women. 'I do believe they're gawping.'

'Hmm makes this better.' He said and kissed her on the lips, hands running up and down her body, deepening the kiss; he pulled away and smirked at her. 'It's better to do that in public...'

'Public?' She asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Public as in family public? We've been on multiple dates in the last 2 months, so it's hardly public.'

'Yeah, family public.' He looked at them as they all sat frozen. 'I think they need a reality slap.'

'Let's just go with the FYI route... lacks physical harm but works just as well.' She retorted and he took her hand again and led her back laughing. 'You okay my superheroes?'

'What was that?'

'Oh yeah that...' Penelope responded innocently.

'That was me and Penelope just letting you know we're together.'

'How... you... him.... what... how the hell did you keep that a secret?'

'Well their relationship's hardly been normal has it? They didn't need to change anything.'

'_They_ are here.' Derek said waving his hand, marking his and Penelope's existence, making Penelope laugh. 'We've sorted out the frat rules... so you guys have no worries.'

'AND well we did this because we feel two other certain couples have been holding out on us...' Penelope said using her hand to pair Emily and Hotch together and JJ and Reid. 'Oh come on!'

'Games up guys.'

'Me and JJ are...' Reid started, a smile growing on his lips.

'Slowly but surely... but you're right we do love one another.'

'Hotch?' They all said as Hotch stood and looked like he was about to leave but stopped by Emily grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, adding a kiss at the end.

'Oh! Happy days handsome!' Penelope said turning and kissing Derek on the lips.

'I knew I loved those red lips for a reason!'

'They're kissable.' She said seriously before giggling, as her and Derek looked back they saw Reid and JJ kissing and Hotch and Emily kissing too. 'Says it all really.'

'Well they needed to know.' Derek said before kissing Penelope again, weakening her with his lips once again.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So I'm disappointed with lack of 'ships on the show... and this was in my head so meh, I wrote it.

Not my favourite piece but anyhoo enjoy! Review!!!


End file.
